Duo de l'amour
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Two-Shot sur la Saint Valentin et Jour Blanc versions Spirit Pact ! Ki x Keika POWER ! Bonne lecture ! [YAOI] Homophobes s'abstenir !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais je les adore au point de les embêter xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : Texte divisé en two-shot ! Dont la seconde partie sera postée pour le Jour Blanc qui aura lieu le 14 mars. La seule précision que j'ai a apporter ici c'est que les pensées des personnages seront en_ italique_. Contient seulement un peu de **spoil** donc je vous encourage vivement à avoir vu les deux saisons de l'animé pour comprendre ! Vu que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mes chers yaoïstes ! Et j'espère que vous avez passé une agréable Saint Valentin !

* * *

**Ière Partie**

**Saint Valentin**

* * *

\- MAUDITE SAINT VALENTIN DE M**** ! Jura Yô Keika en s'arrachant presque littéralement les cheveux dans la cuisine du domaine familial des Tanmoku.

Le reflet spirituel de l'illustre exorciste prénommé Ki s'évertuait depuis le début de la matinée à fabriquer des chocolats pour celui qu'il aimait en secret depuis un long moment déjà. Il devait l'aimer depuis leur rencontre, à sa mort mais le descendant de Yô Nei n'avait réellement comprit ce qu'il ressentait que lorsque l'affaire Shinryû Shôken avait éclaté et qu'il s'était retrouvé à devoir panser les blessures du cœur de son lié.

Depuis ces évènements, Keika choyait Ki à sa manière (ne sachant pas tellement comment faire autrement xD) avec de petites attentions. Ces dernières tirant parfois un sourire à leur destinataire quand ce n'était pas un haussement de sourcil étonné ou un simple petit changement de couleur sur les joues pâles de l'argenté.

Leur soudain mais net rapprochement n'avait été manqué par personne dans le domaine et si nombreux étaient ceux qui en étaient ravis, ce ne fut pas le cas de Shin Shiyô, la fiancée de Ki. Les premiers temps, elle s'était montrée exécrable envers le reflet spirituel mais finalement grâce à la grand-mère de l'exorciste, la jeune femme se rendit à l'évidence : le cœur de Tanmoku Ki ne serait jamais à elle. Pourtant, le jeune homme la respectait et avait, envers elle, une certaine tendresse mais jamais il n'aurait d'amour. Elle accepta, bien que difficilement, la situation. La jeune femme s'apaisa et resta auprès de celui qu'elle aimait encore et de l'ami qu'elle s'était trouvé en Keika.

\- ARG ! SHIN SHIYO ! J'Y ARRIVERAI JAMAIS !

**BAM ! **

\- AIEUH ! POURQUOI TU ME FRAPPES ?!

\- De un parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de hurler depuis toute à l'heure, de deux parce que tu me casses les oreilles (stricte conséquence du petit un) et de trois, tu n'es vraiment pas doué ! Déclara la jeune femme en croisant les bras alors qu'elle tenait un fouet dans l'une de ses mains.

Devant la mine dépitée du reflet de Ki qui était couvert de farine, de sucre et de cacao des pieds à la tête, Shiyô pouffa avant de poser son fouet sur un plan de travail.

\- Bon, Tanmoku-san ne va pas tarder à sortir de sa réunion de la matinée… Réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Vas te nettoyer avant et reste avec lui cette après-midi, je vais aller en ville chercher des chocolats déjà faits, tant pis, nous n'aurons pas le temps d'en faire de mangeable en seulement quelques heures.

Le visage défait, mais totalement craquant, de Keika s'éclaira alors qu'il s'empressait de remercier la jeune femme et de courir se débarbouiller afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son cher et tendre. Shiyô appela des domestiques et leur demanda de tout remettre en ordre et soupira.

\- Ah, il est quand même trop chou parfois… Je comprend mieux pourquoi Tanmoku-san a craqué…

T.K x Y.K

Keika n'avait pas quitté Tanmoku Ki de toute l'après-midi, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier même s'il n'en donna pas l'air. Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent donc du temps ensemble à discuter même si Keika avait tendance à dominer davantage la conversation que son compagnon. Malgré le fait que leur lien soit si profond, Ki ne parlait encore que peu de lui et de son passé. Et Keika ne voulait pas l'y forcer, considérant ce qui s'était déjà produit et dans quel état de détresse il avait récupérer cet homme qui paraissait pourtant si fort.

Ki en profita aussi largement de cette après-midi en total tête-à-tête avec son jeune compagnon, il glana ainsi, sans en avoir l'air, de nombreuses informations sur sa vie de vivant, ses goûts et préférences. L'exorciste nota tout ce qu'il put en son fort intérieur afin de pouvoir s'assurer de faire plaisir à son reflet quand l'occasion se présenterait et il fut bien inspiré sans encore s'en rendre vraiment compte… (_*l'auteure est en train de ricaner comme une idiote devant son écran...*_). Le soir arriva sans qu'aucun des deux futurs tourtereaux ne s'en rende vraiment compte et la grand-mère de Tanmoku leur fit servir un bon repas dans les appartements de celui-ci en échangeant un sourire conspirateur avec Shiyô qui avait réussi à faire parvenir les fameux chocolats à Keika dans le même temps.

Notre duo se régala et vient le moment tant redouté du thé avant d'en terminer avec le repas. Angoissé au possible, Keika servit le thé au jasmin dans deux tasses et disposa divers chocolats (noir, au lait et blanc) en formes de cœurs ornés de divers motifs sur une petite assiette d'accompagnements. Il prit une grande inspiration et servit. Ki reçut sa tasse avec un sourire et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les chocolats, ils s'écarquillèrent avant de se poser sur son reflet qui s'était figé près de lui, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Le cœur du reflet battait à tout rompre, au point où Keika pensa brièvement qu'il pourrait surgir de sa poitrine. Ses mains tremblaient en enserrant sa propre tasse de thé et ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ne discernant plus que les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il entendit cependant la chaise de l'argenté racler sur le sol de la pièce et faillit faire un bon jusqu'au plafond en sentant les bras puissants de Tanmoku Ki l'entourer et le ramener contre un torse chaud. Le souffle tiède de l'argenté fit frissonner Keika qui lâcha un gémissement.

\- Tanmoku Ki…

\- Chut, Keika. J'ai compris.

Tendrement, sans cesser de serrer son reflet contre lui, Ki remonta une main jusque sous le menton de celui-ci, le tourna légèrement vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Ki se contenta d'abord d'un simple contact appuyé avant d'approfondir leur échange. Sans s'en rendre compte, Keika bougea de sorte qu'il se retourna, colla son torse à celui de son lié et fermant les yeux, passa ses bras autour du cou de l'argenté auquel il laissa complètement le contrôle de leur doux échange. Ainsi Ki caressa les lèvres closes de Keika du bout de sa langue et celle-ci alla caresser tendrement sa consœur lorsque le bleuté ouvrit davantage la bouche. Nos nouveaux amoureux finirent toutefois par se séparer en raison du manque d'air et Keika mit de longues secondes à rependre ses esprits. Le rouge recouvrit entièrement son visage et sa voix semblait s'être faite la malle à l'image de son cerveau.

\- Merci pour toutes tes attentions Keika… Elles me touchent au point où j'ai eue une raison d'espérer jusqu'à ce soir… Ce cadeau que tu m'offres est le seul que je désire depuis que nous nous sommes liés.

\- Je t'aime Tanmoku Ki. L'exorciste surpuissant ne m'intéresse pas. Seul l'homme déteint mon cœur et mon âme… Souffla le bleuté en dissimulant son visage dans la chemise de l'argenté dont le cœur loupa plusieurs battements à l'entente de tels mots venant son compagnon.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Keika. Répondit doucement Ki en déposant un léger baiser sur le haut du crâne de son amour mais sans faire mine de le libérer de son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés durant un long moment avant de finir par se changer et se mettre au chaud dans le lit de l'exorciste qui allait rapidement devenir _leur_ lit. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Ki n'enlace son reflet avec délicatesse. Keika, grâce à la chaleur que dégageait le corps de son amour, s'endormit rapidement et Ki pu ainsi le contempler à son aise, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

_\- J'ai intérêt à assurer pour le Jour Blanc…_

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Coin des persos

_*ricane comme une dingue toute fière de son délire* _

Ki : _*super content, l'air de rien*_ Tsukiyomi-san, vous en ferez d'autres comme ça ?

Moi : _*ravie d'être encouragé par un perso pour une fois*_ Mais avec grand plaisir, mon cher Tanmoku Ki…

_*regard et sourire de diablesse* _

Shiyô :_ *boude un peu*_ C'était sympa…

_*la grand-mère de Ki débarque et chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de l'auteure*_

Moi : _*sourire diabolique_* Mais bien entendu, Madame !

_*les deux se mettent à ricaner comme des démentes* _

_*les autres persos commencent à flipper sérieusement* _

Keika : _*en retrait*_ Cette femme est-elle vraiment normale ?

Atem et le reste de la famille : _*en chœur*_ PAS DU TOUT !

Ki :_ *soupir*_ En espérant que ce premier texte sur notre fandom vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour encourager l'auteure. Merci de votre coopération et à bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*soulagée*_ Je suis vraiment désolée de ne poster cette suite que maintenant mais voilà, le 13 c'était mon anniversaire et le 14, je le fêtais du coup, je n'ai pas eu de temps pour achever et poster cette seconde partie. Quoi qu'il en soit, la voici terminée et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première partie ! Bonne lecture à vous mes yaoïstes !

Réponses aux reviews :

Stickgirl512 : JPP ! Tu me tues de rire, sérieusement ! xD Bref je suis heureuse de voir que mon délire te plait et j'espère que cette seconde partie te plaira autant que la première ! LOL encore du lourd ? Yep ! Y en aura encore ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

Segadora : Merci beaucoup, voilà la seconde partie, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

**2ième Partie**

**Jour Blanc**

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis la Saint Valentin et Tanmoku Ki rayonnait littéralement de bonheur même s'il ne souriait toujours que rarement. Lorsqu'il ne vaquait pas à ses devoirs de Chef de Famille, le jeune homme entourait son reflet spirituel d'attention, faisant le plus souvent rougir Keika comme une belle pivoine. Mais même si ce dernier rouspétait pour la forme lorsqu'ils étaient en public, en privé, il se changeait en chaton et ne manquait jamais une occasion de rendre l'amour et la tendresse qu'il recevait.

Nos très récents tourtereaux passaient leurs soirées à se câliner et à se découvrir à leur rythme, avec douceur et passion souvent mêlées. En dehors des entraînements et des combats, Keika gardait sa forme normale que l'exorciste trouvait à la fois adorable et très sexy lors de leurs moments intimes. Cependant, si le reflet spirituel n'en disait rien, il se lassait des quelques tenues qu'il avait déjà et Tanmoku Ki avait noté ce détail depuis un petit moment, aussi ne parvenant pas vraiment à s'en procurer de manière classique, car les vêtements humains ne conviennent pas à des esprits, le jeun homme aux cheveux argentés demanda l'aide son maître. Ce dernier savait tout ce qui arrivait dans la vie de son disciple et de son lié. L'homme aveugle avait été d'autant plus heureux en apprenant que nos tourtereaux vivaient enfin leur amour naissant. Pour lui, ce duo allait enfin rompre la malédiction pesant sur leur position depuis la déchéance de leurs ancêtres. Il se fit donc un plaisir de venir en aide à Ki. Bien sûr, le chef de famille étudiant eut son mot à dire sur les futurs vêtements de son lié et il se basa sur les connaissances qu'il avait des goûts de ce dernier. Il se basa sur sa tenue bleue et blanche pour divers ensembles. Heureusement, Tanmoku Ki put les avoir la veille du Jour Blanc et il remercia vivement son maître. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire et le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se précipita dans sa chambre pour emballer les vêtements et dissimuler le fameux paquet.

T.K x Y.K

Le 14 mars arriva finalement et Ki était légèrement anxieux. Il avait prévu d'en finir rapidement avec ses obligations familiales journalières ainsi, il aurait une longue soirée en compagnie de son bien-aimé. Il s'attela donc à son travail avec acharnement et sa grand-mère le remarqua bien qu'elle n'en fit aucun commentaire. Seul un sourire éclairait son visage fatigué. Si elle n'en montrait pas grand-chose, elle était toujours inquiète pour son petit-fils bien qu'il ne soit pas issu de la lignée principale de la famille. Elle l'aimait autant que Jin. Aussi, le revoir souriant et heureux faisait chaud au cœur de la vieille matriarche. Discrètement, elle s'attelait de son côté à alléger au maximum les devoirs de Ki. Ce dernier s'en doutait et lui en était reconnaissant sans rien en dire. Ils avaient tous deux, leur fierté.

L'exorciste s'étira en quittant enfin le bureau du Chef de Famille et prit une grande inspiration afin de commencer à se détendre en vu de la soirée qu'il avait prévu pour son adorable lié. Cela avec la complicité de son ex-fiancée et maintenant amie proche, Shiyô, l'héritière des Shin. Si la jeune femme s'était calmée vis-à-vis de ses sentiments passionnés pour Tanmoku Ki, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme avec son caractère bien trempé. Lorsque l'argenté lui avait demandé un coup de main pour organisé sa petite soirée en amoureux, elle avait acceptée directement et s'était occupée de tout avec le sourire. À l'instar de la Saint Valentin, la table du salon des appartements personnels de Ki - qui étaient devenus, ceux du couple – était drapée d'une belle nappe blanche, cette fois.

Le couvert était mit pour deux et des chandelles étaient déposées sur les côtés. Tanmoku Ki remercia chaleureusement la jeune femme qui lui fit un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendus avant de s'éclipser pour sa propre soirée. Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme fila dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se changer le temps que son lié reviennent de son entraînement. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Keika prenait encore davantage au sérieux sa pratique de l'épée et des arts martiaux. Tanmoku Ki se doutait bien que son compagnon ne cherchait à devenir plus fort que dans le but de le protéger et mine de rien, cela le touchait particulièrement.

\- TANMOKU KI !

L'argenté se retourna et réceptionna son compagnon avec joie contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Keika…

Le susnommé se blotti contre l'exorciste et passa ses bras dans son dos pour lui rendre son étreinte avec bonheur.

\- Tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui… Chuchota le bleuté sans regarder l'exorciste.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi… Répliqua Ki en passant une main tendre sur le crâne de son amour.

Ils restèrent enlacés un petit moment avant passer à table. Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance sereine et Ki multipliait les contacts légers entre leurs doigts faisant légèrement rougir son reflet spirituel. Keika souriait, les joues écarlates mais rendit les caresses de son futur amant avec plaisir. Lorsqu'ils achevèrent leur repas, Tanmoku Ki alla chercher le cadeau qu'il destinait à son amour et le lui tendit, légèrement anxieux de sa réaction. Le visage du plus petit s'illumina et il s'empressa de déballer son cadeau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant que quelques larmes ne perlent en leurs coins. Il s'agissait de larmes de joie. Il trouva trois ensembles modernes dans des coloris qui lui plaisaient énormément. Le premier était composé d'un t-shirt blanc simple à motifs de dragons noirs, d'un jean bleu nuit et d'une veste gris perle. Le second était un costume, qu'il pourrait porter lors des réceptions officielles, dans les tons noirs et mauves. Enfin, le dernier était sans doute une tenue pour l'hiver. Composée d'un pantalon épais noir, d'un pull à manches longues et à col roulé bleu nuit, ainsi qu'un chandail argent. Keika était si heureux qu'il mit un petit moment à se remettre du choc, positif, que venait de lui faire pareil cadeau.

Tanmoku Ki, de son côté, commençait à s'inquiéter et la crainte de voir que son présent n'avait pas plus à l'élu de son cœur. Cependant, il n'eut guère le temps de s'en faire davantage car Keika lui sauta dessus après avoir mit son présent sur la table et l'embrassa passionnément, en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l''exorciste. Celui-ci, plus que soulagé, rendit son baiser à son reflet avec la même passion. Nos tourtereaux durent pourtant se séparer rapidement, le manque d'air se faisant ressentir.

\- Merci ! Je n'aurai pas pu rêver meilleur cadeau ! S'exclama Keika, les yeux brillants.

Ki souriait tendrement.

\- Tant mieux alors…

\- Mais maintenant, je voudrai quelque chose de plus… intime.

Le ton bas et le regard langoureux que l'épéiste lança à son compagnon fit bouillir le sang de celui-ci. Ki lâcha finalement la bride à ses sentiments les plus vifs et souleva son compagnon comme une mariée et l'emporta vers leur chambre où il l'allongea avec précaution sur leur lit avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. La soirée n'était pas prête de se terminer…

T.K x Y.K

\- Ki… C'est le meilleur Jour Blanc que j'ai jamais eu…

L'argenté déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne du bleuté qui bailla avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil du Juste.

_\- J'ai réussi… Pour moi aussi, c'était le meilleur Jour Blanc de ma vie… Le premier d'une longue série, mon amour. _

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*chante à tue-tête*_ FINI ! J'AI FINI !

Ki : _*bras croisés*_ Je valide, pour ma part !

Keika : _*soupire*_ Bizarrement, moi aussi. Pour une fois.

_*les autres persos se figent, complètement choqués* _

Shiyô : _*complètement à l'ouest*_ Du yaoi en live... *bave aux lèvres*

Keika : _*hallucine*_ WHAT ?! _*vers l'auteure*_ MAIS COMMENT TU AS FAIS POUR LA CONTAMINER ?!

Moi : _*ricane*_ Vas savoir…

Keika : _*faceplam*_ J'y crois pas !

_*Tanmoku Ki ne semble même pas étonné* _

Atem : _*lève les yeux au ciel*_ Et une convertie de plus, une !

_*l'auteure est ravie de la réussite de son plan diabolique* _

Ki : _*complètement blasé*_ Ce two-shot est finalement terminé et nous espérons qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour faire part de vos impressions afin d'encourager cette folle dingue d'auteure. Merci de votre coopération et à bientôt !


End file.
